In conventional systems, users may access a wide variety of media content. In some cases, certain media content may not be appropriate for all users. For example, media content featuring violence may not be appropriate for children under a particular age. To prevent users from viewing objectionable content, many media systems include parental control features. Such parental control features often allow a user, such as a parent of a child, to block media content based on one or more criteria, such as a source or a content rating of the media content. While such media systems are helpful in blocking media content specified by the parent, such media systems do not allow for blocking potentially objectionable media content that the parent is not aware of, nor do such systems allow for limiting the child's exposure to media content to a specified period of time.